This invention relates to bicycles and handlebars therefor which are adapted to improve the performance and stamina of the rider.
The design of racing bicycles, or other special-purpose bicycles, is especially complex. Structural changes which may at first seem minor to the unskilled can provide significant improvement in bicycle performance. This improved performance can provide recognizable advantage to the bicycle rider.
To perform well in bicycle race competition (especially a competition of extended duration or length) a minimized frontal area and shape should be presented by the combination of the bicycle and the bicycle rider. Frontal area minimization is not enough, however; the position of the bicycle rider must be comfortable so that the rider can produce requisite high levels of effort and performance for long periods of time.
Frontal areas and rider positions are greatly affected by the position, shape, and arrangement of the bicycle handlebars. Simply as an example, a bicycle having handlebar grips located in a relatively raised position will encourage a rider to assume a relatively upright riding position. While this position may be comfortable, a large frontal area is presented, and the relatively large ensuing wind resistance minimizes top speed even though the rider may be producing a large amount of pedaling effort. Conversely, a bicycle having relatively low-set handlebars encourages the rider to assume a position in which the frontal area is minimized. Small frontal area results in higher top speed with less rider effort. But in prior racing bicycles, the rider is fatigued over time due to the crouched position and is not able to sustain endurance through a long race.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle and handlebar system located and oriented so as to encourage the bicycle rider to assume an efficient, yet comfortable, riding position which can be sustained over long periods of time. It would also be desirable to provide such a handlebar that would not be objectionable for mass-start bicycle events as a result of the handlebar pointing forward and being open ended.
Another object is to provide handlebars for a bicycle which will encourage the cyclist to assume a comfortable and efficient position on the bicycle when the handlebars are properly mounted on the bicycle.